Talk:Noble City Stock Exchange
Makes me want to re-invest into the Lovian stockmarket. -Sunkist- 03:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Now we have 20 companies on the list, a Lovian20 Stock index would work well, actually. --Semyon 14:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Can my Villanova. Inc join, there one of lovia's greatest media metaconglomerates. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:47, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Can my Plus Company join return? Can also companies with one owner (Jhon Lewis is that here) also join the stock exchange? Wabba The I 18:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Only public companies. If you are willing to sell some of your shares, then yes. If not, then I don't recommend it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Is 10% good? I change the page. Wabba The I 18:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, you have to put them up for sale, and selling only 10% is not enough. But if you mean keeping 10%, that's fine. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:36, February 11, 2012 (UTC) What about Maxi? HORTON11: • 21:02, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Can Madistaes join beacuse I told people it was listed in the Stock Exchange.Lancededcena (talk) 16:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'll add it. Mind you, it's not very active. --Semyon 17:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Not at the moment but I'm becoming active and once I get some politics out of the way I should be able to help the economics get moving again. Kunarian (talk) 10:54, August 30, 2012 (UTC) El Toro must get in the game!--George the Greek (talk) 13:20, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Will somebody edit the numbers?MMunson (talk) 02:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) : I'm going to get onto that soon, I think I'll do it within the week actually as I have some free time. - Kunarian - 08:53, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm a bit skeptical on this. Share prices are based on supply and demand. Also, since you removed the volume section, are we saying that every stock has the same volume (this is the way it should be IRL)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:13, November 17, 2012 (UTC) : I know they are largely based upon supply and demand, what we are doing here is we are assuming that every single one has the same volume, it makes it easier to simulate this model and create a dynamic economy which rewards people for their work. To put things simply: The more interest taken by you and other users in your company would increase prices, less interest taken means decreasing prices, good business would mean increases, bad business would mean decreases. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 01:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Can I simply add Taiyō Alternate Energy to this? --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Needs to be a public limited company to be on here. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 02:41, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::What is a public limited company? --Quarantine Zone (talk) 03:26, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't know what he means by limited, but he means that you have to have stocks for sale, so it can't be a private company. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:26, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It's basically just a company that sells shares to the public. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 16:07, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Anyway, how do I invest in shares? There is no investment section or anything. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:17, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I'll find a way to do investment, all in due time, all in due time. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Okay. :P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:28, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Could I put my company, the Veloz Group on here, as I was planning on selling quite a large amount of shares Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 15:48, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Types of Businesses and which are and aren't allowed on here While I think I'll write this into Lovian law, this is generally how businesses work, they can be incorporated (as in the corporations have a different legal personality to the owners) or unincorporated (the owners and the corporation are seen as one and so the owners are legally responsible for the corporation) and they can be limited liability (the corporation alone is responsible for all costs, revenues and debts, not the owner) or unlimited liability (the owners are responsible for all costs, revenues and debts so all business debts become personal debts). Businesses can be one of four types: *'Sole Traders''' - These are businesses with one owner, they are unincorporated and have unlimited liability. They normally have low legal requirements and few regulations about their operating. They give owners a lot of freedom, allow them to keep all the profit and are simple and cheap with legal matters. However the entire business hinges upon the owner and so there's a lot of financial risk, time that needs to be invested and should the owner die then the business is instantly disolved. *'Partnerships' - These are businesses with two or more owners (limited to twenty in the UK), they are unincorporated and have unlimited liability (however in the UK they can claim limited liability with conditions). They normally require a set of rules for the partners within the partnership (these rules set out how much capital is contributed by each partner, how to proceed in disputes between partners, how to divide profits between partners, partners voting rights and how to bring in new partners and retire old ones). Partnerships benefit from having a lot of capital to draw on from a lot of owners, a lot of expertise from the owners and the ability of partners to cover each other when running the business. However they normally suffer from the financial risks, each partner being able to acrue debts that affect all partners and the risk of conflict between partners. *'Private Limited Company' - These are businesses which are owned by shareholders and run by directors, they are incorporated and have limited liability, they require that at least two people own shares in the company. These companies may not sell shares to the public, individuals may trade shares however with the agreement of the other shareholders. They must put Ltd. after their company name. The shareholders own the company and choose who controls the company by electing directors. Private Limited Companies normally benefit from having greater legal and financial stability for the owners due to unincorporation and the limited liability and therefore find it easier to raise finance from banks, venture capitalists and other investors. However they find problems with the complexity of setting up the business as well as having greater regulation on them that sole traders or partnerships. *'Public Limited Company' - These are businesses which are owned by shareholders and run by directors, they are unincorporated and have limited liability, they require that at least two people own shares in the company. These companies may sell shares to the public and people may freely trade shares but also have to publish information about their company for the public because of this allowance. They must put PLC. after their company name. The shareholders own the company however do not nessesarily control it, it is controlled by a board of directors. Public Limited Companies normally benefit from having greater legal and financial stability for the owners due to unincorporation and the limited liability and therefore find it easier to raise finance from both banks, venture capitalists and other investors as well as selling shares on the stock market. However they suffer under the same problems as Private Limited Companies as well as their lack of control over shares with corporate take overs and with the other legal and financial requirements that normally require PLC's to be quite large and profitable. The only one of these that can trade on the NCSE is a PLC. the others operate differently and so cannot. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:06, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that this four-type definition is very good. It should be three type: All owned by directors, Minority owned by directors, Majority owned by directors. The company can decide how many shares it wants to sell. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) : Time this is how it works in the real world. I've done Business Studies and these are very good definitions. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :: Kunarian is right, this is how it works in the real world. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 20:05, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: Alright then. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: :P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:46, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Okay a champange socialist doesn't pay much attention to the stock market, since Villanova Inc. is owned by several people and managed by a board of directors can it be on this, or what changes would have to be made? Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:54, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::: 49% of shares must go to the stock market for sale, give me a bit of time I'm about to make something that might make playing a business more fun. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 15:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Why does it have to be 49%? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:50, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::you have to make an amount of it public, normally this is 49% however it can be more or less, although I don't recommend more than 49% if don't want to lose control of your company. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:59, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I know, but it doesn't have to be not quite exactly half, it can be significantly lower. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:23, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::It can, however that will raise less funds for the company. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 15:22, July 5, 2013 (UTC) All those automobile companies should be trading as Vanguard Group and not independently (you don't see Buick in the NYSE, but GM). HORTON11: • 16:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Wrong, unless you've made a big mistake. All those companies are listed as public companies (which would mean they're trading on the stock market) and Vanguard has no company info box, I'll make the change but make the changes to your pages please. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I had listed Vanguard Group on 16:24, 19 December 2011, but it was later changed. HORTON11: • 17:12, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Probably because it has no company info box. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:17, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Could you add LBS Bank? It will trade independently of the parent company LBS Bank in Strasland (would probably trade in London) and pus I have a nice plan for it. HORTON11: • 05:36, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :sure, adding it now. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 06:49, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Is Villanova Inc. suitable yet? Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:09, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Haha added as i hit enter :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:10, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :::: :D done and done! Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:10, July 6, 2013 (UTC) So.. When we gonna start this? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:38, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :As soon as the wikia economy is started, which shouldn't be too long really. :) Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 15:22, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I have 49% of Villanova Inc. stocks public, so do I just list a company infobox and state its public? Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes and then I'll add it to the board! :D Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 15:30, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Can I put up 49% of Lovia? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:33, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::No. :P Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Why not? :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:57, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Because that would be awesome but sometimes we can't have awesome things... :O Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:03, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:13, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Now, can I trade on the stock market as an individual or could I also as a business do that. HORTON11: • 16:33, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, you can do both. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, if you're looking to utilize other things for you economy thingy, I just started a bank rating page here. Still a WIP, but is a good indicator of how banks are doing. HORTON11: • 05:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :I may consider copying that idea if you don't mind... Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 07:27, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Well this is gonna cover all wikination banks, so there's no need. HORTON11: • 14:44, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :::That's good! :D Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 14:47, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Lovian Banks are on, and I just added the Libertan banks to the list. HORTON11: • 17:14, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Same question as Oos. It seems like our business activities have all but died down, even with the FNB takeover. HORTON11: • :I just had a hopsital moment, I'll be back up to spec in no time. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 17:24, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Sister company Perhaps we could establish a commodities exchange in Koningstad to go along with the NCSE. HORTON11: • 16:18, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :I'm still not too sure about the name, but here it is. HORTON11: • 15:55, July 14, 2013 (UTC)